Hiatus My Hiney!
by LostforSawyer
Summary: What I think will or should happen after the hiatus, cauz I can't wait until January 11th!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hiatus My Hiney!

Rating:NC-17 (Just in Case)

Summary: I can't wait until January 11th until the next new lost episode. I am taking the next six weeks and writing my own episodes until the new ones start. Instead of episodes, there will be chapters. I have no clue whats going to be happening in these real episodes, but will try my best to do the show justice. I am also trying to be unbiased, but as you know it can be hard sometimes. But, please enjoy and I hope this keeps your Lost withdrawl at bay, like I hope it will do for me. This starts right where Episode 9 left off. And please, I am a Feedback Whre! Tell me what you think!

Warnings: May be a little language, violence, sexuality, angst. You know, the fun stuff.

Status of Fic: Work In Progress

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

Chapter 1 : Taking Care Of Sawyer

"You know that horse, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, I do, " she said turning back towards him, with a smile on her face. She looked at him, he really was a mess. "Come on," she said, walking over to him. She got over on his good side, putting an arm around his waist to keep him steady, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Whatcha tryin' to say, Freckles?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin, "Am I a dirty boy?" She smiled at him. Oh yeah, he's gonna be fine, she thought. They made their way into the hatch, pulling the door closed behind them.

Sawyer was hurting, but he was putting up a brave front for Kate. He glanced at her, out of the corner of his eye. Seemed like Freckles really did care about him. She led them back to the bedroom. "Here," Kate said, helping to lower him into the chair, the chair she had sat and watched over him in.

She sat down on the bed across from him. She just looked at him, in awe that he was okay, here and safe with her. "Like what you see, Freckles?" he smirked, same old Sawyer. There was something different about him though, a light, almost happy tone to him. He had returned from the brink of death. Maybe that made him realize how much he actually had, no matter how little it was.

"No, actually I think we can do better," she said with a smile.

"Adding insult to injury, are we?" he smirked, damn he liked the way she was lookin' at him. Like he was her present on Christmas morning. "So what you plan on doin' bout it, then?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, first, a shower. Then how bout a hair cut and a shave?" she was concerned for him. He was in pain and being dirty and unkempt probably wasn't making him feel any better.

Sawyer could have said some pretty crude things about the shower. Like, 'As long as you're gonna be the one washin' me, Freckles' or 'Golly, I wondered how long it'd take you to get me naked'. "That sounds nice," he said instead, touched by her actions. For once Sawyer decided to behave. Hell, it was gonna be hard, but Kate deserved it, if just for one day.

"I'll be right back," Kate told him, making her way to the medicine cabinet. She pulled out some pills Jack told her were painkillers, one would dull the pain, two would knock him out. "Here," she said, coming back with a glass of water and one pill. She handed him the pill.

"What's this?" he asked, feigning suspicion.

"It'll help ease the pain," she said, crouching down next to him. He popped it in his mouth and Kate held the glass up to his lips. He took a drink and then put his hand over Kate's on the glass, lowering it. She sat the glass down.

Their eyes met and neither one seemed to be able to look away. Sawyer, almost surprised about Kate's caring actions. Kate, surprised Sawyer was letting her fawn over him.

Kate was slowing hovering closer to Sawyer. Her hand gently coming up to cup his cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth across it.

Sawyer closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of her hand on him, a touch her had wanted to feel for so long. One of caring and compassion, not a forced, blackmailed touch, but a real one. One Kate had wanted too.

Kate wanted to tell him everything. How she had felt when she couldn't find him before the raft launched, how she had tried to find him. How she almost cried when Sun told her about the bottle that had washed up to shore. And the feeling she had when she saw Eko, carrying Sawyer's limp body. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. She wanted to cry and scream and seek solace in knowing he was right there with her. She wanted to burst letting it all go, but not wanting to make him suffer any stress at the moment. There would be time to confess all later. She knew they should focus on him now.

She did feel a little selfish, she was thinking about how much she wanted him to kiss her right now. How close they were, how she needed his contact.

Sawyer wanted Kate to close the gap faster. She was moving towards him, but at a torturously slow pace. As much as he wanted to reach out and capture her lips in his, he wanted her to make the first move, to make sure it's what she wanted too.

The gap between the two was closing in, only a few inches now, when the alarm rang out from the other room, viciously ripping them out of their trace.

Kate pulled away and Sawyer grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut from disappointment. Whatever the hell was making that noise Sawyer was going to take care of as soon as he got better. Kate thought she should just let the damn alarm go off and not press the button, see what happened. No, she was responsible for her and Sawyer and she wasn't about to take a risk like that.

"I'll be right back," Kate said on her way to the door, "Then we'll see about that shower."

Sawyer sighed, watching Kate walk out of the room. "Shower, huh?" he whispered to himself, "I hope she knows I'm gonna need a lot of help." He smirked at the thought. "Hurry back, Freckles," he called after her. A shower sounded better every second he thought of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it. It seems like it drags on, but I think it works. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2 : Things Come Clean  
  
Kate quickly typed in the code in and pressed the execute button, the alarm silencing. She headed back towards the bedroom. When she got there, Sawyer wasn't where she had left him, her heart skipped a beat.

"Sawyer," she called out, with a shaky voice. Normally him disappearing wouldn't be such a big deal, but she sure didn't want him stumbling around on his own, in a place he wasn't familiar with.

"I'm in here, Freckles," she heard his muffled voice coming from another room. She came around the corner and into the bathroom to the site of Sawyer shirtless and fumbling with the button on his jeans. He looked up at her when she came in, "Just thought I'd get a head start," he said with a smirk.

"Here, let me help," she said closing the distance between them. Sawyer dropped his hand to his side, to let her help. Kate, not thinking clearly, went over to Sawyer, immediately popping the button open and slid the zipper down.

Sawyer watched her every move. Her slender fingers expertly popping open the button and sliding the zipper down, all of these in slow motion for him. He felt himself growing more and more excited with each movement she made, undressing him.

As she placed her hands on the waistband of his jeans, about to rid him of the piece of clothing, she was halted by a chuckle escaping his lips. She looked up, her hands still on his pants, to see him grinning from ear to ear. She gave him amused smirk, keeping eye contact with him.

Sawyer really was trying to control himself, but who knew it would be so hard with Freckles here stripping him. "Sorry," he chuckled again, "Just never expected you to be so eager to get me out of my jeans." Yeah, he was trying to behave, but it was harder than he had anticipated.

Kate decided to humor him, letting out a little laugh herself, but then quickly getting back down to business, hooking her fingers in two of his belt loops and giving them a gentle tug downward. As his jeans fell to his ankles, Kate moved a little closer so he could lean on her, as he stepped out of the hindering clothing.

Both of them stopped their kidding, the intensity of the situation growing. Sawyer was transfixed on her eyes, looking at him. Kate could help, but stare at Sawyer's firm midsection, trying not to linger too long in the boxer area, but finding it hard to stop herself as well.

What would she have done, had he leaned down and put his lips on hers? Sawyer would have liked to know, but didn't want her to get scared off. That shave and hair cut were very inviting, and there was no turning back from a shower now.

Kate looked up to see Sawyer watching her, their eyes met. He noticed a slight hitch in her breathing, probably from being caught. "It's okay," he whispered, Kate looked down with a smirk.

"Let's get you in the shower," she got on his good side again helping him over to the shower, she had her hand on his abdomen, to help him along, but couldn't help to think how much she was enjoying touching his bare skin. "You wanna sit down or stand?" she asked.

"Which ever's easier for you, darlin'," he said raising an eyebrow. Kate smirked again, she was no longer humoring him, it was just hard not to smirk at some of the things he said.

"Can you stand, for a few minutes?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't causing him further pain. He gave her a quick nod and she turned on the water trying to adjust its temperature. "This thing has a mind of its own, but hopefully it'll behave long enough for you to get a warm one in, I had a half cold one the other day," she told him, trying to stay on neutral subjects.

"Sorry I missed that," he stated. She gave him a glance, then got the water going steady and then moved back over to help him. She wrapped her arm around him and they moved over to the stream of water. Sawyer leaned with his good arm against the shower wall and moaned at the feeling of the warm water rushing over his body, "Damn, that feels good."

When Kate heard Sawyer's moan a shiver ran down her spine. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from him, her hand still on his chest, making sure he wasn't gonna fall over. He was watching her again and it made Kate feel something. It was hard to explain, but he was looking at her like she wasn't real, like she was an angel or something. Her heart began to quicken as she realized the shower had drenched Sawyer's boxers and they were now clinging to him, hugging each curve of his body.

Sawyer noticed her staring, "You, uh, better take off your clothes too, Freckles, hate to see you get them all wet." Her clothes were getting wet, made Sawyer stare at her, as well. They clung to her every curve, Sawyer realized he had better stop it. Although he wouldn't normally mind, he found himself getting very aroused and doubted that she would help him out with that too, and he didn't really want to have to take care of things himself. He was still weak and sore.

She laughed off his comment, reaching for the bar of soap. "I, uh, don't have a sponge or anything, so…..I'll just have to use my hands, if you don't mind," his feral grin answered that question. "I figured," she said with a raised eyebrow, lathering up her hands. She was standing in front of him, getting half pelleted by the water.

She started at his shoulders, giving him a little massage as she went. Their eyes were locked on each other's, their faces mere inches apart. Kate broke the eye contact as she worked her way down his chest, his eyes following her every move.

Damn, had he been well, he'd have had her naked and pushed up against that wall so fast she wouldn't have had time to think. He'd coax her lips apart with his, allowing his tongue free range of her mouth, kissing down her neck, to lightly nip at her collarbone. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he…."All done," she said ripping him from his fantasy, "I'll leave you alone for a minute, you need to take care of what's under your boxers yourself," she said with a smirk. "I'll leave the towel right here. Let me know when your done and I'll come shampoo your hair," she sat the towel within his reach and turned around.

"You just gonna stand there like that?" he asked.

"I don't think I should leave you alone," she firmly stated, not budging.

The thought of Kate behind him, so close, drove him crazy, not like there was anything he could do about it. He scooted his boxers down, letting them land with a plop on the floor. He finished cleaning himself up and got the towel. He had to half throw it around himself and catch it, his one arm useless at the moment, and there wasn't a chance he'd be able to secure it, so that it wouldn't fall off.

Kate was standing there thinking about how naked Sawyer was and how close they were. All she'd have to do was turn and she was sure she'd get an eye full. Sawyer made his way towards Kate stopping a couple of feet behind her.

"Done," he said and Kate jumped, not realizing he was right behind her. She turned to find him standing there, holding his towel closed with his good hand. "I can't really…" he trailed off looking at the towel.

"Oh," Kate said, reaching down to tuck the towel in so it would stay closed on its own. Her fingers brushing against that little spot of his hip, where it dipped in. What the hell was it about that spot that just made her body want to melt? He watched her some more, her eyes on him. She looked up and smiled, moving away from him. "Come here," she moved over to the metal chair that was there, he obeyed sitting down in front of her. She squeezed out a generous amount of shampoo and rubbed it between her hands, then began to rub it through Sawyer's hair. She worked it in good at the roots, a little head massage to go with.

Sawyer growled as she began to work it though his hair, "Damn, Freckles, that feels good," he moaned as she rubbed it in.

Kate was taken back by the way he had just said that, a tingle ran through her body. Taken out of context, flipping it a bit, it sounded a lot like…..don't get yourself all worked up, she sharply told herself.

She moved over to the shower, testing the temperature, "Must be your lucky day," she smirked, why couldn't she have had a warm shower?

"Tell me about it," he mumbled as he made his way over by her. She quickly went and pulled the chair over under the faucet, so he could sit as she rinsed his hair. When she was done she turned off the water.

"I'll be right back," she said as she left the room. Sawyer slowly got up from the chair and moved over by the mirror, looking into it at himself. She was right, he did look a little worn. He caught her reflection in the mirror watching him, she had brought with her a padded more comfortable looking chair. "Sit," she commanded, wheeling it up behind him. He sat, glad to be at rest once more. Even the simplest things were taking a toll on him.

Kate pulled a comb and a pair of scissors from her back pocket. She silently combed out his hair and began cutting. She took off about two inches, inspired by the way he looked when they had first landed on the island. She worked quickly and methodically, trying to keep things as even as possible.

Sawyer watched her in the mirror as she cut his hair. She seemed to be enjoying this, maybe almost as much as he was. It had been a long time since someone had taken this much care to him, he would have been a small boy, before……no, he wasn't going to let himself think about it. He'd rather think about here and now.

Kate was done and dusted off his shoulders with a towel. "What do ya think?" she asked, moving around to the side of him, admiring her handy work.

"I think, It's a whole hell of a lot better than it was, thank you," Sawyer said, Kate couldn't help but notice all the emotion pooling in his eyes, like no one have ever treated him this good. And he said thank you, she wasn't sure he had ever said anything like that before.

"Ready for that shave?" she asked raising an eyebrow and pulling out the old-fashioned razor blade she had found. There was also a can of shaving cream. The hatch was full of goodies.

"I guess so, you know Kate, I could probably do that," he stated. He actually did want her to, but he didn't want to be any more of an inconvenience to her either, he really didn't want her to get tired of him and go away.

"No," she quickly snapped back, "I want to."

Sawyer was afraid he was taking on that sad, desperate look like that day, right before she kissed him. That day he was tied to a tree and tortured. After all he had been through now, that day seemed like a small blip on his radar. Her compassion for him, made his heart ache, in a good way.

She sprayed the lather on her hands, rubbing it on his face. Sawyer closed his eyes, just enjoying her touch. He didn't want things getting too intense. He wasn't sure he could survive it right now. When he looked in her eyes he felt too much, too fast and he couldn't trust himself, just yet, he was afraid his feelings for her would cloud his judgment.

She gently, but firmly pulled the razor blade down his cheek, finding it had to get in a comfortable position, where she didn't have to stoop down quite as much, with her arm at a funny angle. She had gotten half of it done and sighed. Sawyer opened his eyes. "What?" he whispered.

"Ah, nothing, just can't find the right angle, I'm doing fine though," Kate looked down into his eyes. She stopped for a moment, trying to figure out the next best way to go.

"I have an idea," he said looking back up at her. After that he didn't say a word, he just wrapped his good arm around her waist and weakly pulled her onto his lap, her technically straddling him. "That better?" he asked, with a smirk.

Well, she was closer. She looked into the blue pools that were his eyes and nodded. He would never have been able to pull her into his lap, had she not been willing. He was weak and she didn't want to fight with him so she just went with it. "I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked concerned. Sawyer gave a little shake of his head, the smirk still plastered on his face. Sawyer kept his eyes on hers as she finished up his shave.

Kate could tell he was watching her, but she had to keep an eye on what she was doing, she didn't want to slip. She sat there on his lap, wondering what the hell was going on in his mind. She knew he was very attracted to her, she felt the evidence of that against her thigh. And every once and a while he did something that made her feel as though there was a whole lot more behind those big blue eyes. Kate finished and picked up the towel, wiping away the excess shaving cream. It looked good, reminded her of that first day in the jungle when he had pulled her close and said, 'I know your type, I've been with girls like you' and she had responded, 'No girls exactly like me'. And boy had she proven him wrong. Kate was a one and only.

Instead of telling him he looked good, she ran her hand over his smooth cheek. Their eyes intensely transfixed on each other's. Kate found herself breathing a little harder than unusual and Sawyer found himself holding his breath. Kate didn't just want to sit there looking at him.

Sawyer's arm stayed around her waist, his fingers spayed over the flesh between her shirt and cargos.

Kate's hand trailed down and around his neck, her fingers entangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, her lips slowly moving towards his.

Sawyer remembered the last time they had kissed, she had been the one that came in for the kill. This time he wanted to be the one to initiate it. From the position they were in, she obviously wanted it as bad as he. He leaned up, the mere centimeters that was between them. Her eyes closed as he closed the gap. He looked at her there, for a moment, then closing his eyes as well.

He kissed her. Slow and sweet to begin with. Gently brushing his lips on hers. She responded being as gentle and sweet as he was. When he began to kiss her more firmly, she ended up with both her arms wrapped around his neck, careful not to hurt his shoulder. His hand made its way to her face, gently cupping her cheek, trying to get her as close as humanly possible. He intensified it when his tongue brushed past her lips, to touch hers. Both of them now lost in a world, created by their connection. There was only the two of them. No other survivors, not even anyone else on the planet. Just them two, caught up in a crazily passionate kiss that had both their heads swimming.

Kate was getting dizzy from all the passion and knew that Sawyer probably needed to rest. She slowly pulled back from the kiss.

Sawyer was about to make a comment when Kate cut him off.

Kate knew he was about to say something, but had something she had to get out. Her eyes pleading with his to forgive her for her mistake. "I should have given you a reason to stay," she whispered against his lips. If she would have, considering he would have stayed, he would have never gotten shot, would have never had to go through so much pain.

"Oh, Kate," Sawyer said. He understood what she was getting at without having to ask her to explain, "This wasn't your fault."

It dawned on her, he had just used her real name. That just had to mean something.

He pulled her close, into a hug, rubbing his good arm slowly up and down her back, "I'm here now, that's all that matters," he whispered in her ear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A Hell Of A Lot More Than Entertaining 

Kate sat there in his arms, not saying a word. She was mesmerized by the sound of his heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his chest against hers. It made her feel a bit guilty, she was supposed to be taking care of him, and here he was comforting her.

God, does Freckles smell good, Sawyer thought, as he weakly held her to him. His hands had made their way up and under her shirt, fingers gently splayed across her bare flesh. He had never been one to get all touchy-feely like this, but her skin was so soft under his fingertips. Her faint, warm breath on his neck sent a shiver running down his spine, momentarily taking his breath away.

"I think we better get you back in bed," she whispered in his ear, "Then I'll get you something to eat." Neither of them moved.

"Only if you plan on coming with me," he whispered, seductively, brushing her hair back, so he could snuggle his face against her neck. He simultaneously pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He moaned a little, not anticipating that extra pressure upon him could ache so bad, causing the dull throb in his nether regions, to turn into a pounding, intoxicating thrill that made his whole body tingle. He was thinking about how good it felt to hold her, how it made his heart seem warmer. How soft she felt against him. But, another part of his anatomy was taking over.

Kate just smirked at his comment, holding herself even tighter to him, as well. She knew what she was doing to him. She could feel it, but he made no move to sate his need, he was just holding her. Kate pulled back slowly, looking him in the eye. She sensed something new there, that surprised her, hell, it surprised them both. There was a softness there. Something broke free, releasing something in him. The softer side of Sawyer, she thought and smirked. It was a nice change from the hard, cold, cruel, smart-ass front he was always putting up.

"Come on," she said, carefully dislodging herself from his lap, holding out her hand to help him up.

He didn't move at first giving Kate a chance to get a really good look at him. The shave and the haircut did him a world of good. He had lost a little weight, which made the muscles in his chest more defined. She allowed her eyes to go lower and……….…that was a mistake. She couldn't help but grin as she looked away, slightly proud of herself, feeling something herself, just less visible.

"Now THAT IS your fault," he chuckled as he noticed her slipping a peek. "In fact you deserve all the blame," he said, taking her hand and rising from the chair, the towel miraculously remaining in place.

"Shut up, Sawyer," she said with a grin she couldn't help, gently pulling him towards the door.

"And I'd think you'd feel guilty and all, doing this to a man in my condition," he smirked at her.

"Sawyer," Kate warned, though she was giggling and blushing like crazy.

"Okay, I'll stop…..for now," he said, grinning from ear to ear, as they slowly made their way back to the bedroom.

"Sit here, I'm gonna go get you something to eat and then I'll even change your sheets," she stated.

Sawyer sat. "You know there is one other thing you need to take care of," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She decided to humor him again. "Sawyer, you are in no condition to be..." but he cut her off.

"Hold your horses there, Freckles. I was gonna say yourself. You need to take care of yourself," he smirked, "You look like you need a meal and a rest too."

"Hey, I'm the one taking care of you. So just……just let me okay?" her tone softening.

"I'll be right back," she said disappearing from the room

Damn, how he loved it when he got a rise out of her. He also enjoyed the way she was babying him. With any one else it would have been torture, but he would have put up with anything for Kate.

Kate went and collected some new sheets and food, when she heard someone behind her, "I'd said I'd be right back," she said turning around, "Oh, Hurley, hey!" She gave him a smile.

"Hey, Kate, here for button duty, Sawyer awake?" he asked, who else could she have been talking about?

"Yeah, he is," she said with a smile, happy for Sawyer and herself.

"Dude, cool. Think he'd like some company? I'd really like to hear..." Kate cut him off.

"Ah, he really needs to get some more rest, you know, still weak. I'll let you know when he gets to feeling better," she told him. She was enjoying her alone time with Sawyer, he was opening up to her a bit.

"Okay, I'll be out here, let me know if you need anything," he said, not questioning her.

"Thanks, and I will," she said patting him on the shoulder, making her way back to the bedroom.

Thankfully, Sawyer was sitting right where she had left him, this time. He sat there with an expectant look on his face, just sitting there waiting for her. She came in, pulling the door closed behind her.

"What?" he asked questioning why she had closed the door.

She sat the food and bedding down on the small table. "Hurley's here for his button duty," she said, arranging the food, pulling the table closer to Sawyer. She pulled of the old sheets, to replace them with the clean ones.

"Oh, so you wanna keep me all to yourself, here?" he smirked, looking down at the food. "What do we got here? Beanie weenies, mandarin oranges? Do I look like a fruity guy to you?" he asked.

Kate ignored his first comment, "They're good for you, so eat it," she demanded.

"Not until you sit down here with me and eat something too!" he demanded back, he actually, really was concerned with her well-being. He didn't want her over looking herself, while taking care of him.

"Just a minute," she said, frustrated that he wouldn't just eat, he had to be hungry, "I'm almost done."

He enjoyed watching her. Enjoyed the thought of her caring enough about him to take care of him. No matter how hard people had tried to get close, Freckles was the only one strong enough to push through the walls he had built up. Truthfully, he didn't know how she did it, he only knew how she made him feel. Also, his lap didn't mind the view of her bending over, making that bed. He sighed heavily.

"What?" she asked, finishing tucking in the blanket, "You okay?" she asked worried he was hurting.

"Fine, Sweetheart, just enjoying the view, which actually makes me a whole lot better than fine," he smiled at her.

How can he be so sweet one second, then throwing out his sexual innuendo the next. She turned and sat on the edge of the bed. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you find me so entertaining."

"I think it's a little more than that," he stated, staring at her intensely.

His comment and the way he was looking at her stunned Kate into silence, all she could do was look back at him.

His chest was starting to ache, but if he didn't get it out now he feared he never would. He took a deep breath, "In fact, if I was being completely honest, I'd say it's a hell of a lot more."

What did he want her to say to that? She was shaking a little now. Could have been from lust or something that felt a lot like love or her fear. Fear of the unknown, of what was going to happen next, what he was going to say or do. She kept eye contact with him, collecting her thoughts for a moment.

He swallowed hard waiting for her response. He had laid it all out there, put himself on the line, he hoped she wouldn't make him live to regret it.

"I….." she wanted to say it, almost needed to, those three small words that meant so much, but even she wasn't sure if that was it exactly was, whatever it was, they were both feeling it, and she was afraid, "I know how you feel."

His sad face perked up with a half smile. She smiled back. He finally looked down, his question answered. For a moment he wondered if she knew exactly what he meant, but was too afraid to say. And to say it would be so out of character for him. He wasn't sure he'd ever said it to anyone, for real. Hell, he'd never felt this way for anyone before, so it wouldn't have made sense to say it. The times he had, had been a lie.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," he said breaking the silence, that was unusually comfortable. There was really nothing left to say.

They ate in silence, every once and a while one of them glanced up at the other, a grin breaking across their face, when they got caught.

"I'm tired and as much as you don't want to admit it, you need sleep too," he told her.

Kate was done fighting it, their connection, she was done fighting him too. She did need to sleep. She nodded and smiled at him, bending down and pulling the blanket and sheet down so he could get back in bed.

He got in bed, in his towel, "Nothing quite like a clean bed."

"It's nice, huh?" she asked, about to pull the covers up, when he put his hand on hers.

"Like I said, you need sleep too, and I don't see any other bed around here," he smirked, moving over so that there was room for her.

"Sawyer, it's a bunk bed. There's another right above you," she said, but then looked at his face. It was hard to describe it, but he needed her there next to him, just like she needed to be there. After all they had been through, after all he had been though, he deserved a little special treatment right?

"Fine," she said, acting put off, and at the same time excited at the thought.

She crawled in, facing him, maybe they could talk a little, favorite color and book type stuff, they had never really talked about. Petty, cute stuff you like to know about each other.

He pulled the blanket around her, gently pulling her body against his, every inch of her against him. Sawyer realized that there was only his towel and her clothes, keeping them from being completely naked, here this close to each other. He wanted it so bad, but he didn't want to rush her, didn't want to ruin the connection they did have.

But, then she leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and gentle. When he was so used to rushing things, this seemed perfect. She trailed her hand to his cheek, rubbing her hand down his neck, up into his hair, touching him gently and as much as she could, keeping her movements slow and sweet.

Sawyer had never been in love, therefore he had never made love. He had only had sex, which felt good, but not right, not like this felt. The way she was kissing him, he felt as though they were getting off to a good start, if that was what she wanted.

She answered that unspoken thought as she slowly pushed him from leaning on his side, to down on his back, straddling his waist. She sat up a little to just look at him. He was looking back up at her, not rushing things, even though she knew he was ready. Then something just clicked, maybe the way he was looking at her, she felt as though it was right, that it would feel right, and she was then sure that she was ready. She leaned down trailing kisses down his jawbone.

Sawyer reflexively closed his eyes, enjoying her lips. It was so hard, not to rush things.

He wanted his hands and his lips all over her. He wanted to be in her and on her, consuming her, where she couldn't think of anything but him. His hands slid up the back of her shirt, pulling her closer, then she pulled back from his body. He was about to say something when she pulled her shirt up and over her head, flinging it, and then she was right there. Her body was warm and as close as humanly possible.

She kissed her way across his shoulders. "Kate," he moaned her name, making her shudder. She was slowly torturing him.

He lifted his hips slightly. "Sawyer," she gasped. Boy, did it please him to hear his name coming from her lips.

Maybe Sawyer had died on the trek back, he was pretty sure he was in heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Three's A Crowd

She quickly ground back down on him, assuring him that he was very much alive and very much in need of what was about to happen. He wasn't going to rush her, but he was sure as hell gonna help her along a little, his hands came up to open the button on her pants, undoing the fly. He pulled them down as far as he could, in the position they were in. He wanted her out of her pants, but he didn't wanting her moving away from him either.

Kate took his cue. It took quite a bit of wiggling and shifting, but she got her pants off and in the floor, as quick as she could. Lowering her body back on his carefully, letting out a little gasp, as she felt his hardness though the towel.

Sawyer in turn, grabbed her ass, pulling her in harder towards into him, the sight of her there, on him, in only her bra and panties was driving him crazy.

He pulled her down to him, studying her beautiful face. His finger tracing its way down her jawbone to her chin, tipping it up and pulling her closer, to lightly trail kisses up her neck to her ear, lightly nipping at it. "You know how long I've wanted this?" he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me," she whispered, closing her eyes, the lust was getting to her.

"Since that day in the jungle, when you pulled that gun off me. And I know you've wanted it for a long time too. Since that day in the jungle, when you kissed me," he whispered, looking into her eyes to gage her reaction, "You know that was more than one little kiss, right?"

Kate just smiled, placing her lips on his. His hands coming up to the sides of her face, tangling his fingers in her hair. She shifted on him a little.

"God, you are trying to kill me aren't you?" he said with a moan.

"No," she whispered, smiling at him, "The things I want from you, I need you alive for."

Meanwhile, on the beach.

Jack and Ana-Lucia talked about what had been happening since they landed on the God-forsaken island.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Ana asked, "No offense, but you act like you're out in freakin' la-la land, today."

"Ah," he muttered, "It's nothing." He was lying of course. "I better get back to the hatch, relieve Kate, she's been watching Sawyer all day."

"How is the redneck?" she asked, even though she really didn't care.

"I think he'll be fine, just needs some rest. It'll just take a little time," he responded.

"Great, talk to you later, Jack," she said, looking out at the ocean, taking another little swig off her tequila.

"Take care of yourself," Jack told her, "If you need anything, I'll be around." Ana gave him a little nod and Jack started his walk back to the hatch. What could he have told Ana? Well, today in the jungle Kate kissed me and I think I might be in love with her. Nah, not really something you tell someone you don't really know. So he headed off towards the hatch. Not really to see how Sawyer was, but how Kate was. She had ran off pretty quick after their kiss today, he hoped she didn't regret it. He sure didn't.

Kate and Sawyer were taking their time. Touching each other all over. Their lips hardly ever losing contact. Kissing each other feverishly, even more so then that day in the jungle. Kate slowly pulled away, kissing him on the cheek and down to his neck. She lightly sucked on his Adam's apple, before trailing her kisses down his chest. She pulled the towel down, just a little, to place a warm, wet kiss in the hollow of his hip.

Sawyer shuddered. "Kate," he moaned, God, did he want to be in control of this situation.

"Shh," she said as she moved back up and over him, leaning down to his ear. "I want you, Sawyer," she whispered.

He didn't need anymore convincing than that. Their lips met once more and Sawyer's hands made their way up her back, deftly unhooking her bra and sliding the straps down her arms, it joining her pants on the floor.

They were both now panting and gasping for breath as they moved to lose the little bit that was still keeping them separated. She reached down, shimmying out of her panties, pulling the towel off him. Sawyer couldn't do anything but lay there and watch her as she stripped them both, in awe of how gorgeous she was. She settled back down on him, waiting for him to take the final step.

Sawyer pulled her down to him, kissing her slowly. He pulled the blanket up over them, surrounding her with warmth. His hands trailed lightly down her back.

They were both breathing so hard that neither heard the door creak, but Kate caught a little movement out of the corner of her eye. "Jack?" she was caught off guard.

"Now why the hell do you have to go and mention that bastard?" Sawyer snapped, "When we're naked and just about to….." Kate cut in.

"No, Sawyer," she said giving him a very serious look, "Jack."

"What?" he said looking over at the doorway to see a very surprised Jack.

Neither could move, they were both completely naked, and it seems as though Jack couldn't move either. He stood there looking at them, sadly.

Then, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he just turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Kate looked back at Sawyer. "Oops," he said with a chuckle, slightly pleased that Jack had walked in on them.

Kate rolled her eyes, she couldn't go running after Jack right now. He was already hurt and she really didn't want to make Sawyer feel bad too. "Things are going to be very awkward around here," she said, burying her face in his neck.

"Why? He knew we made out," he said. "Somethin' you ain't telling me, Freckles?" he asked. He figured the Doc was too nice to even try anything, so what could it have been?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Long Time Coming 

Jack quickly made his way out of the hatch and back over to his woodpile. He picked up the axe and quickly began chopping away, furiously. First, he was mad at himself, for being such an idiot. Second, he was mad at Kate for kissing him like she did and just running off. And third, third was Sawyer. On a normal day it didn't take much for him to want to kill him. But today, he'd like to take him to the brink of death, only to make him better and turn around to almost kill him again. So Jack took to splitting wood, maybe that could take his mind off things or maybe he could just pretend that each log was Sawyer.

"Yeah, there is. I want you and I want you now," she said, kissing his neck.

"Well, that's damned obvious, Freckles. Sure there ain't somethin' else?" he asked, just knowing that something was up.

Kate pulled back, so she could look at him. She really didn't want to lie. It'd be nice if they kept things honest. "Um, I kinda may have…." She trailed off.

"Kinda may have what?" Sawyer asked, oh this ain't soundin' good. He was slightly distracted by every inch of her bare skin against his, but he needed to hear this. What had she done?

"I kissed Jack," she whispered.

You could've knocked Sawyer over with a feather. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "And?" he pressed

"And it meant nothing, I know that now, Sawyer," she had to be sure to convince him, "I was worried about you and exhausted. I think for a time there I was hallucinating. And I was out in the jungle alone, he tried to comfort me, and I made a mistake, okay? Trust me it could never compare…." She didn't feel like she needed to say anymore.

Sawyer's features softened, he looked down. How could he stay mad at her after that? "So, the Doc, can't compare to me?" he asked with a grin. He kissed her. "Just as long as you don't go and try to compare our love making techniques, all right?" he whispered against her lips, with a small chuckle.

"I have no problem with that," she smiled. She placed her lips on his, keeping it slow and steady like they had all night. She rubbed her hands down his chest, "Now where did we leave off?"

"Well, first things first, you go lock that door," he smirked.

Kate sighed, "All right, though I doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon." She got up wrapping the blanket around her and locked the door. "Happy?" she asked, then realized there was a dimmer on the light switch, she turned the lights down a little.

"Very," he said watching her ask she came back over to him.

She climbed back into bed on top of him. "Now back to where we were," he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Sawyer positioned himself beneath her, and then slid his hands down her sides, grasping her hips. His shoulder was throbbing a bit, but this was so worth it. He would probably pay for this in the morning. Their eyes met as Sawyer slowly pulled her down onto him. They moaned in unison. Kate shuddered against him and clenched her eyes shut. Sawyer just had to watch her reaction to him. He shuddered himself, after he had buried himself completely inside of her. He stopped just a moment to enjoy the sensation, but then slowly pulled her down to him, nuzzling his nose under her jaw, his warm breath caressing her skin.

Kate couldn't imagine anything being so perfect. The gentle way he did everything was in such a contradiction to how he normally was. She assumed he'd be rough and aggressive, not that she'd mind. She figured it was because his shoulder and when he got better, that she would find out for sure.

She slowly began to move on him, their lips finding each other once more. Even though they probably would have enjoyed it hard and fast, it seemed right this way. They hadn't rushed into it, so why rush now?

He rolled his hips, every once and a while, adding to the sensations for her, as well as himself. His hands made idle patterns up and down the length of her back, her skin so soft to his touch. How her breasts were pressed right up against his chest, soft and warm like the rest of her. Only inside of her it was fiery hot, a deliciously searing heat. Urging his desire on. And the way she smelled, so womanly and intoxicating. Sawyer had never experienced anything quite like this.

Kate rocked against him, well aware that this would soon be over. She kept her hands away from his shoulders, instead tightly gripping the sheet and mattress on either side of him. "Oh, God, Sawyer," she whispered, slowing her movements even more. She nuzzled her face into his neck, riding out her waves of pleasure. Her muscles contracting around him, her body slightly shaking.

Sawyer was in nirvana. He felt Kate shudder around him and it sent him over the edge. Holding her body tight to his. "Kate," he whispered and then moaned, spilling his warmth into her.

Kate sighed and her body relaxed on Sawyer's. Sawyer relaxed too, taking a deep breath. He was holding her now and would have liked to stay just like that with her forever. Kate felt herself getting too relaxed. She gently pulled herself up and off of him. And both shuddered as he slid out of her.

She cuddled down next to him, on his good side. Allowing herself to once more stroke his smooth cheek. He kissed her forehead, his good arm wrapped around her, holding her warm body right up next to his.

Her hand rested on his chest and her leg was intertwined with his. "Goodnight, Sawyer," she whispered.

He had a second thought to tell her his real name, but quickly pushed it away. "Night, Kate," he whispered back, "Sweet dreams."

Sawyer watched as Kate dozed off, himself quickly following. Couldn't believe how beautiful she was there in his arms. Their bodies were nestled against each other's. They slept more peaceful and happily than either of them had done in a long time. Even in the time before they were on the island.

The next day promised to be a very interesting one. To see how they would act and how everyone else would react to find out they were now together. That's what all that meant, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : What Kate Shouted 

Kate let out a sigh as she slowly woke, the feeling of Sawyer pressed so close, so warm, made her feel complete, for maybe the first time in her life.

Sawyer had been lying there watching her for at least fifteen minutes, not wanting to disturb her, just wanting to watch her. She had the most peaceful expression on her face.

Kate awoke to see Sawyer, looking at her. "Hey," she whispered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey," he whispered, grinning back. His hand grazed her cheek, and then trailed down her arm, "Sleep well?" Kate smiled and gave him a little nod. "I think we found one hell of a way to fall asleep every night, from now on," he said. She laughed.

"You want some breakfast in bed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you can get it and stay right here next to me like this," he joked.

Kate gave him a slow, wet kiss. "I'll be right back, I promise," she said getting up and dressing herself.

It was hard for Sawyer to keep his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Sawyer rolled over on his back and sighed, yep he was in heaven. He had just made love to Kate the night before and now she was up getting him food. Yes, I'm a pig, he thought to himself, oink, oink.

Kate gave Sawyer one more glance, he looked happy, for the first time, he looked truly happy. She went out into the main living area closing the door behind her. She passed the computer expecting Locke or Michael, but there Jack was, sitting there like he was waiting for her.

"Hey," she said, a lump quickly forming in her throat.

Jack let out an annoyed laugh, "Hey? That all I get?" He rose, closing the distance between them. "I love you, Kate."

Kate looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head. Sure, she cared for Jack, he was a great guy, but…….but what? She didn't deserve him? She needed her man to stand up for himself and tell her what he really wanted. "It's too late for that Jack," she said, her voice cold and devoid from emotion.

Jack swallowed hard. "Why in the hell did you kiss me like you did? You think I'm immune to feel things for you Kate? I'm not just gonna let you toy with me and then cast me aside," he said, roughly dragging her up next to him by her wrist, like he had before in the jungle. The only difference was this time it was unwelcome. She had made her choice.

"Jack, stop, your hurting me," she said, arm a flailing, trying to get out of his grasp. Seemed like Jack had grown a backbone and was going after what he wanted. "I love Sawyer," she shouted.

Jack's eyes immediately watered up, abruptly letting go of her arm. He hadn't slept in a while and Shannon's death was also taking a toll on him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he whispered. The truth had just slapped him in the face. She loved Sawyer, not him.

Kate put her hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry Jack, I had to get things straightened out and…..."

He roughly jerked away from her touch. "Michael should be here for his button duty soon," he said, coldly. He turned and stomped out as fast as he could. He was going to cry all right, just not in front of her.

Kate sighed, probably wasn't smart to go pissing off the doctor, when Sawyer still needed him, but she had to be truthful. Hopefully they were out of the woods with that, he felt like his temperature was normal.

She turned to see Sawyer leaning up against the wall behind her, he smirked. "How long have you been standing there, Sawyer?" she asked.

His eyes met hers. "Long enough. Listen I need to tell you something, Freckles," his tone and features growing very serious.

Oh, no, she thought, last night was just sex? It couldn't be, there had to be something else.

"I love you too," he said, cracking a little smirk, "Never thought I'd be able to say that to anyone, but….." he trailed off, gazing into her eyes. Yes it was hard, but he needed to get it out, maybe he wouldn't have to say it again. It was a little awkward after all.

Kate smiled, "Oh, you heard that?"

He nodded, moving towards her. His arm snaked out around her waist, pulling her up against him. His lips found hers and they kissed for several minutes. Sawyer eventually pulled back slightly, trailing kisses up her jawbone to her ear. "What's for breakfast?" he whispered, before he nipped at her ear.

"Me," she whispered and giggled a little.

"I like that idea," he said with a little growl.

They would have to deal with Jack more later, but for now they were hungry. They made their way to the pantry, stealing kisses here and there. They ate breakfast, slowly in the bedroom, both thinking of what had transpired them the night before.

"Think we could go down to the beach later?" Sawyer asked.

"Why ya asking me?" she said confused, "You always just do whatever the hell you want anyway," She laughed a little to let him know she was just kidding.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "What I mean to say then, is would you go with me? If something happened I might need mouth to mouth or something," Kate looked at him.

"Or something? Huh?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"You'll just have to go and see, Freckles," he said, he said with a shrug. A small pain buzzed in his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he had in mind yet either. But he was sure it had to do with him and her being naked and together, he thought.

They agreed to go but figured a little nap was in order first. Even if they didn't sleep, at least they were in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Reason

Jack couldn't believe it. She loved Sawyer, not him, Sawyer. He started to feel like he was going to cry, but he stopped himself. Instead he was pissed, angry as hell as he stomped through the jungle, not paying attention to where he was going.

How could she love a man like Sawyer? Better question how could she love a man like him? Once and a while him and Kate had fun together, but the bad outweighed the good. More than once he had made her cry and other times, against even his own will, he felt disappointed in her. Disappointed for not being the woman he wanted her to be. Thinking back it shouldn't have been that way. He should have just loved her, her and all of her baggage. There wasn't anything he could have done to change her past that made her the way she was. He should have just been more accepting.

He made his way to the beach, barely being able to make out people down the beach. He was far from everyone and everything and he had never felt more alone. He looked out at the ocean, kneeling down on the sand. How was he supposed to stay on this island and not have her? To know she was with Sawyer, of all people. Anything seemed better than reality.

"You okay?" Ana's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He refused to look up. "Fine," he barked, hoping she would just go away.

Ana knelt in the sand next to him. "What happened?" she asked, looking out in the direction he was.

It seemed like she wasn't going anywhere. He knew they had had a connection in the airport bar. Maybe if she had been the one to end up on his side of the island, things would have turned out differently. "Nothing," he almost whispered, knowing the truth might hurt her. He looked over meeting her gaze.

"You sure?" she asked, her brow furrowing. She was sure something was wrong. She had never seen him down like this before. He always seemed to have it together. Sure, he had been in mourning for his father when they had first met, but he had still seemed in control. Now he seemed lost.

Jack wasn't sure what he was doing, but he leaned in towards her, his hands coming up to grab her shoulders, pulling her body to his, crushing his lips against hers.

Ana offered little resistance, her hands coming up to his chest, at first to push him away, but then clutching a hold of his shirt, as his tongue sought out hers. She figured he needed it, hell she needed it too, as much as she hated to admit it.

Jack needed some acceptance and wasn't sure what he would have done, had Ana pulled away. He felt her give into him and was grateful that someone needed this like he did. He realized he was now doing to Ana what Kate had done to him. Only he had nowhere and no one to run to.

Jack slowly pulled back, looking Ana in the eye, both slightly panting from the intensity of it. His hands dropped from the small of her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes dropping to the sand.

"S'okay," she whispered back. "I needed it too," she smirked at him.

Jack nodded and smirked back. "Would you just sit here with me for a little while?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," she told him.

They sat, looking out at the ocean, communicating without words. They both needed some one, something, a reason to keep going, to not give up. They knew it would be a while before they were rescued. The two most independent people on the island, might just have to learn to lean on each other, to fill the void they both had. It may have been for all the wrong reasons, but neither could complain. At least they would have each other.


End file.
